Merci
by Bagheera82
Summary: Mon point de vue sur le départ de Sasuke dans le chapitre 699. L'histoire est précedée d'une préface sur le manga. Vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre. Merci d'avance pour les reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Avant de passer au chapitre, je ressens le besoin d'écrire à propos de la fin du manga. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, vous pouvez passer au chapitre.

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses compères sont la propriété de Kishimoto.

**Préface :**

Petit genin blond est devenu hokage. Kishimoto-Sensei depuis hier, je ressens un vide. Oui, un vide. Chacun des membres de l'équipe 7 a retrouvé la paix, a atteint ses rêves. Kishimoto-Sensei, je mentirai en vous disant que je n'ai pas éprouvé de la colère envers vous. Pendant ces 7 années, je maudissais :

- L'obstination de Naruto à ramener Sasuke.

- Le désir de vengeance de Sasuke.

- Les sentiments de Sakura et Hinata.

Mais, hier, après avoir fini le chapitre 699, je me suis dit que vous aviez réussi avec moi votre pari. Oui Naruto, Sasuke et tous les autres m'ont fait réfléchir sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis de moi et des autres.

N'aurais-je pas réagi de la même façon que Sasuke si mon aîné avait exterminé tout notre clan, me laissant seule survivante ? La réponse est oui. Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant quand le drame s'est passé. Qui pourrait s'en sortir sans séquelles, sans désir de vengeance surtout si le meurtrier vous encourage à le surpasser ? Alors oui, le chemin vers la liberté a été long et cette victoire, il la doit à ses deux amis. Naruto, tout d'abord, qui a redéfini à mon sens le mot amitié. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber Sasuke, quand le conseil des 5 Kages l'a déclaré comme déserteur, il n'a pas voulu qu'on s'en prenne au dernier descendant des Uchiha. Il a déclaré, qu'il réglerait cela lui-même. Moi qui me détourne de ceux qui me rejettent, j'ai pris une grande claque. Quand on aime quelqu'un, nous restons avec lui dans les bons et les mauvais moments. C'est pendant ces derniers que nous reconnaissons les vrais amis. Alors que tout le monde disait à Naruto de se détourner de Sasuke, il a toujours refusé, devenant même violent envers Kabuto et Orochimaru. Alors oui, être un ami, ce n'est pas seulement pendant les moments de joie, c'est aussi tendre la main à celui qui est perdu dans les ténèbres. Il est vrai que notre société de consommation nous invite à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort et à laisser tomber ce qui ne va pas. Combien d'entre nous prenne le temps de tenter de réparer les fissures ?

Ce qui m'amène aux deux principales héroïnes. Sakura et Hinata, les éternelles amoureuses de deux idiots obnubilés par leurs désirs de mecs. Je me demandais comment pouvaient-elles toujours les encourager, les soigner, les aider alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elles. En lisant deux analyses ce matin, j'ai compris que ce que je prenais pour de la faiblesse était tout simplement de l'amour. Elles ont été prête à se sacrifier physiquement, émotionnellement pour qu'ils puissent avancer. Les exemples sont nombreux dans le manga mais jusqu'à la mort de Neji, je n'avais pas pris en compte cet aspect. Hinata s'est enfin révélé à mes yeux comme une femme forte. De son côté, Sakura que je tenais responsable de l'obstination de Naruto, n'a cessé de vouloir ramener Sasuke au bercail, de l'arracher aux ténèbres. Tout comme l'amitié, l'amour, quand il est vrai, fait fi des on-dit. Et leurs efforts ont fini par payer car Naruto et Sasuke se sont graduellement rendu compte des sentiments de leurs femmes. Sentiments qui ont conduit à la formation de leurs familles respectives.

Je tiens à préciser que je suis contre les relations abusives. Mais dans le cas de ces 4 ninjas, ce n'est pas le cas. Certains ne seront pas d'accord, mais cela est mon ressenti.

Concernant le chapitre 700, j'ai lu beaucoup de réactions mitigées portant sur la légitimité des couples. Comme précisé par le studio, des explications seront donné dans The Last. Certaines personnes estiment que Sasuke est un mauvais père et mari. Le fait de le voir dans la forêt suffit à le cataloguer dans cette catégorie ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Sakura et Saraba sont sa famille. Comme tout ninja, il a des missions à remplir. Je suis prête à parier qu'il est l'homme de l'ombre de Naruto, tout comme Danzo l'a été pour Hiruzen Sarutobi (la cupidité en moins.). Quand à la sensation qu'il a ressenti dans la forêt, elle est liée à la déclaration de Saraba. C'est la petite fille de son papounet J. Je suis persuadée que l'équipe Taka et Orochimaru seront mis hors d'état de nuire dans the Last, si ce n'est déjà fait. Après tout pourquoi seul Sasuke aurait-il été jugé par le Conseil ?

Kishimoto-senseï, merci de nous avoir fait vibrer pendant 15 ans. Merci de montrer que l'amitié, l'amour, le pardon et la fraternité sont les vraies valeurs de la société.

**_arigatō gozaimasu KISHIMOTO-SENSEI !_**

Maintenant place au chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Assigné à résidence depuis la fin de la guerre, il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Kakashi qu'il était libre. Il se doutait que Naruto avait du user de son titre de héros pour contraindre le Daimyo du Feu à le libérer et à ne pas le condamner. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel traitement de faveur.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le dixième depuis la fin de son combat contre son ami. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses muscles faciaux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Kakashi quitter la chambre. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à Sakura qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Sakura regardait le dos de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 30 minutes plus tôt, Naruto s'était précipité dans son appartement pour lui apprendre la libération de Sasuke. Elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras en pleurant, libérant toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines. Naruto, lui caressant les cheveux, lui dit qu'il aurait été prêt à laisser Kurama se défouler sur le Daimyo si le jugement avait été contraire à sa demande. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à la vision du démon-renard jouant à la marionnette avec le Seigneur du Feu. « Sakura-chan, tu devrais aller le voir. Arrête de pleurer, il est libre ». « Oh Naruto, j'ai eu tellement peur… ». Naruto la regarda et dit « Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon meilleur ami aller en prison ?! Jamais de la vie ! Et puis je n'aurais jamais supporté de te voir si malheureuse. Nous méritons tous le bonheur Sakura, ne l'oublie jamais ! ». Sakura sourit à travers ses larmes et remercia leur bienfaiteur. Tout en se lavant le visage, elle se dit qu'elle devrait aussi commander une nouvelle édition érotique pour son senpaï. Après tout lui aussi avait pesé de tout son poids dans la libération de son élève.

« Sasuke-kun ? ». A ces mots Sasuke se retourna vers la kunoichi. « Sakura-chan ? Quel plaisir de te voir. As-tu… ». Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Sakura s'était jeté dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Il lui avait demandé pardon de son attitude des dernières années. Malgré les manigances de Karin, il n'avait jamais complètement oublié sa camarade, son amie. Pendant la 4ème guerre, il avait été ravi et surpris de voir à quel point Sakura avait progressée. « Arrête de pleurer Sakura, je suis libre. ». « Je sais Naruto me l'a annoncé. ».Sasuke se pencha vers elle, avec un sourire et embrassa ses larmes. « Je suis désolée que tu pleures encore à cause de moi. ». Sakura, surprise se laissa faire. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, physiquement parlant. Sasuke redressa la tête, puis sans prévenir il l'embrassa. Etait-ce le soulagement de sa libération, la joie de ses compagnons, la proximité de Sakura qui le faisait agir comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas mais la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était ses sentiments envers Sakura.

Sakura se demanda si elle révait. Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Leur premier baiser, ici à l'hôpital de Konoha. Depuis petite elle rêvait de ce moment. Courtisée par plusieurs ninjas, elle n'avait cédé à leurs avances. Elle se réservait pour celui qu'elle aimait, Sasuke Uchiha. Elle ouvrit instinctivement ses lèvres sous la pression des siennes. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa langue caresser doucement ses lèvres. « Sasuke-kun… ». Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement. « Désolée Sakura, je ne voulais pas… ». Elle posa la main sur sa bouche et lui dit : « Cela fait longtemps que j'en rêve mais avant de continuer, nous devrions fermer la porte, tu ne crois pas ? ». Sasuke rit à ces mots et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment il posait la main sur la poignée, il cru voir un éclair orange. « Naruto… », Murmura t-il avant de fermer la porte à clé. Se jurant de faire payer au jinchuriki de Kyubi son indiscrétion, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. La trousse à pharmacie contenait des préservatifs. Muni de son attirail, il retrouva Sakura qui regardait par la fenêtre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ils reprirent les baisers. Sasuke, ayant de l'expérience, ne voulait pas brusquer Sakura. Il la caressait doucement à travers ses vêtements. Mais il était un homme et son désir grandissait au fur et à mesure que Sakura répondait. Cette dernière se pressait contre son corps en gémissant contre sa bouche. Ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure de Sasuke. Elle lui rendait ses baisers, sa chaleur corporelle augmentait au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Sasuke se faisaient plus pressantes.

Sans crier gare, Sasuke les dirigea vers le lit d'hôpital. Allongés, ils continuèrent leurs caresses pendant un moment avant que Sasuke ne prenne l'initiative de retirer ses vêtements d'hôpital. Sakura, ayant déjà vu des hommes nus, n'était pas troublée. Novice dans l'amour charnel, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul quand Sasuke se mit à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, mais ce dernier lui susurra des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Il lui embrassa les paupières, les joues, le cou, le bout du nez. Le choc de ce tendre assaut la laissa le souffle court. Sakura ne s'attendait pas non plus à sentir une main chaude se poser sur ses seins. « Oh Sasuke… » Gémit-elle, arquant son corps parcouru de frissons contre celui de son amant. Sasuke prit le petit bout rose qui se durcit aussitôt entre ses lèvres. . Puis, il la parcourut tout entière de baisers, prenant plaisir à l'enflammer petit à petit.

Sakura ne cessait de gémir, effrayée par la violence de ses réactions. Elle avait l'impression à la fois de se dissoudre et d'être pleine d'une vigueur toute nouvelle. Sasuke lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles douces et rassurantes. Soudain elle poussa un cri étouffé, surprise par le chemin que prenaient ses doigts. Tendue vers lui, elle sentit sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse le dur contact de sa virilité. Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes. Prise entre l'épouvante et le désir, elle l'entendit murmurer : « Tu vas avoir mal, Sakura, juste un instant et après plus jamais. ». « Oui ! Oh ! Oui. Je t'en prie, vas-y. », répondit-elle, haletante. Sasuke se protégea, se positionna au-dessus d'elle, lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra doucement. Sakura ressentit une brulure fulgurante suivie aussitôt d'une merveilleuse chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard reflet d'un même amour et d'un même désir. Sasuke prit un instant. Sakura était tellement étroite qu'il devait faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour éviter de se perdre en elle. Il commença par des mouvements lents afin qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Puis, rendu fou par le désir et par les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de manière incontrôlée de la bouche de Sakura, il accéléra la cadence. « Ah, ah, Sasuke, ah, continue… ». Sakura était au summum du bonheur. Sasuke avait éveillé son corps à l'amour et elle se laissait embarquer dans ce voyage avec plaisir. Puis elle le sentit se tendre contre elle avant de laisser libre cours à sa jouissance. Elle avait lu dans les livres que la première fois pouvait être douloureuse, mais en ce qui la concerne, elle avait connu de merveilleuses sensations. Le sourire aux lèvres et épuisée par une journée pleine d'émotions, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Sasuke.

Ce dernier la regardait dormir. Il était heureux comme jamais. Mais avant de pouvoir s'établir définitivement avec Sakura à Konoha, il souhaitait voir le monde d'un œil nouveau, avec l'œil d'un homme libre. La décision du Daimyo de le libérer était le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie. Et sa nuit avec Sakura l'assurance que la création d'un foyer était possible.

Au matin, il réunit son équipe et les informa de sa décision. Naruto lui fit la tête pendant deux jours. Sakura fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Le matin du départ, après la mise au point de Kakashi et avoir juré qu'il ne lui causerait plus d'ennuis il fit face à sa bien-aimée. « Tu pars déjà ? Tsunade-sama est sur le point de terminer ta prothèse faite à partir des cellules d'Hashirama… ». « Je, j'ai besoin de le voir par moi-même. A quoi le monde ressemble. Toutes ces choses que j'ai négligées… J'ai le sentiment que je pourrais mieux les voir maintenant. De plus, il y a deux ou trois choses qui me dérangent. ». « Que dirais-tu … Si je te disais.. Que j'aimerais… aussi venir ? ». « C'est ma voie vers la rédemption. Tu n'as rien à voir avec mes péchés. ». « Rien à voir… Tu dis… ».

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui toucha le front en la regardant tendrement : « Je te reverrai bientôt… Merci. »


End file.
